Bloodlust
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: When the desire for chaos and destruction all comes to an end and the stench of blood and death fills up her nostrils, Da Ji wants only one other thing that will make her fully satisfied. Orochi/Da Ji. Rating may go up.


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Finally decided to write a fic on Orochi and Da Ji because…well I just like them. ^_^ That and there are very few stories on them, which is both unfortunate and surprising. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story and reviews would be lovely.

* * *

It had been a long, monotonous day, Da Ji pondered. Luscious green grass filled fields held no signs of blood. The cracks in the earth still radiated with an unearthly glow in places where the ground warped. Himiko had enjoyed dancing beneath one of the large cherry trees, the small delicate pink petals dancing as they circled around the small girl. She outstretched her tiny hands to try and clutch any falling petals. A gentle breeze passed through the area, causing the red sashes wrapped around her waist to swish lazily, her dogūs sitting on the grass, next to the tree.

Da Ji had perched herself on a large rock, one leg underneath her while the other dangled. Her eyes glanced across the tranquil plains, a jaded look on her face as she sighed deeply. _Another day without killing?_ Da Ji frowned._ What is going on in Kiyomori's head? _The strategist had insisted that they shouldn't move on, much to her displeasure. She demanded an answer from him and only got a grunt and a condescending look as a response. She glanced at her lord to see his reaction; he had opened his eyes, his cheek still resting on a clenched fist, yet said nothing. She harrumphed and folded her arms, defeated. _It wasn't like I was going to disobey my lord's wishes_, she told herself as she watched as Himiko continued to dance. _Yet…neither did he approve or object to the idea._

Throughout the time she had spent serving under Orochi, it didn't come as a shock that administrating was never exactly that appealing to him. He seemed content with letting her give the orders, which she more than happily obliged to.

"Da Ji!" the young priestess called out. The fox snapped out of her daze and gazed over towards her. Her short stubby legs carried her across the field; when she came before Da Ji she was flushed and breathless, her two dogūs hovering beside her.

The girl was still panting when Da Ji spoke. "Did you have a nice time?" she smiled down. Himiko's eyes shone as she nodded enthusiastically. "Well…" She hopped down gracefully, placing a lilac hand on Himiko's shoulder. "It's about time we headed back to the castle, don't you think?" The poor girl's eyes drifted to the floor as she nodded glumly. Da Ji hated putting her into her room all day, but she couldn't take the risk of anything from happening to her.

That evening Dong Zhuo had organized a grand banquet in honour of Orochi. Da Ji snickered when she heard the news. _The old pig thinks a few roasted boars the size he is can win my Lord Orochi over? _The thought amused her, so much that it actually lifted up her spirits to another day without hundreds of soldiers scattered around the place.

By the time everyone sat down at the long oak table, she had to admit that she was impressed. Like she expected, three Dong Zhuo-sized roasted pigs with sweet honey glazed over them were spread evenly in the middle of the table, delicious fruit and cooked vegetables were scattered around them. Cups filled with wine the colour of blood were scattered around the table, Dong Zhuo had serving girls carry large jugs for refilling. They wore loose robes of yellow, pink and purple and Da Ji felt a small pang of sympathy for them; they had been enduring gropes from unwanted hands in unwanted places. One girl, about sixteen or so, had to been harshly berated and sent away by the fat pig for being reduced to tears after one rather rough incident with one of the officers. After another serving girl escorted her out of the dining room, Dong Zhuo turned to Orochi and apologized profusely. The Serpent King paid no attention to the drama and Da Ji couldn't help but watch as his needle-like fangs sank into a leg of pig.

Diao Chan let out a small squeak when Dong Zhuo pulled her close to his bloated body, a large hairy hand giving her breast a squeeze. The fox instantly fixated her gaze on Lu Bu's face, searching for a reaction; his strong chiselled jaw stiffen as his chest pushed out; grasping the wine cup so tightly she thought that he would break it. She smirked as she picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth, relishing the sweet juice as her tongue twisted around inside of it.

"My lord," the pink clad dancer giggled awkwardly. "Perhaps we should leave that 'til later?" Da Ji couldn't help but roll her eyes. _That damn concubine has to be the most annoying little brat to ever live. _Still, it was fun to watch Lu Bu as this all happened. _Aw…poor little Lu Bu. One of the fiercest warriors of all time has fallen for Dong Zhou's little whore. _

His bellowing laugh echoed throughout the hall. "Can't a man enjoy good food, wine and beautiful women all at once?" a small bit of wine had spilt over his beard where a few pieces of leftover meat had still clung onto.

"Dong Zhuo…"

Everyone looked over at the top of the table. "Enough," Orochi said simply, his haunting voice echoed so that everyone at the table could hear. The lecherous old man shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Diao Chan tried to squirm away from the serpent's unnerving gaze.

Da Ji smiled as she sipped at the wine in her cup. She remembered the first time he had set up a massive banquet. As Dong Zhuo was telling a few bawdy jokes to try and impress Orochi (and failed miserably) he had implied that Da Ji was his courtesan. Her blood boiled as she snapped at him, demanding more respect. Her heart almost sung when even her lord had defended her, glaring at the tyrant.

They weren't lovers, oh no. The serpent demon didn't have a few prostitutes around the place, never mind a partner. That said, it wasn't like she hadn't thought of sharing his bed with him. In the past, whenever she had a chance, she would rest her arms on his broad shoulders, pressing her body against his. Yet he paid no mind to it, just still had the same dozing face as he always had. Now with a large amount of followers and captives now under Orochi's rule, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to spend time with him.

She sighed, staring inside the cup as she swirled the wine around gently.

"Da Ji."

She looked up to see him staring at her, those cold mismatched eyes piercing through her soul, stripping it naked. Her face brightened up as she gave him that coy smile of hers. "Yes my lord?"

"I would like to discuss something with you later that is of great import."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, leaning in.

He glanced at Keiji Maeda and Lu Bu who were eyeing them closely. "Later," he repeated, returning back to the meal. A chill of excitement and anxiousness crawled up her spine as she grinned and settled back into her seat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and I hope ye enjoyed it. I'll hopefully be updating maybe next week, so stay tuned. ;) Rating may go up btw.


End file.
